


Gay Writing Prompts

by Splashy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flower Crowns, Flower Shops, M/M, i love alex he is my precious gay bean, this is hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: Just a ton of writing prompts for my oc Alex. He's a good bean. I love him.





	Gay Writing Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will all love Alex as much as I do. He's my favorite human oc he's the best
> 
> If you're wondering what he looks like, there's some art of him (that i did not draw!!!) [here.](https://imgur.com/PZGto2h.png)

**“I work as a florist and every day you walk in, buy one flower and give it to me”**

Alex drummed his fingers on the countertop, eyeing the store entrance. It was a slow day, which he found rather unfortunate. He preferred talking to others while getting their flowers together and ringing them up, not this silence while he waited for someone to come in. His head rested on his other hand, and his head was tilted slightly. He could feel the flower crown that rested on his head start to slip off, but he didn’t pay it much attention. At this angle, it wasn’t likely to actually fall off, and that was all he needed.

He had just closed his eyes to maybe take a quick little nap when the bell above the door rang, signalling someone had entered the store. Opening his eyes and looking toward it, he immediately froze, head lifting off his hand and his jaw dropping slightly. He felt his flower crown slip even further, but still couldn’t find it in him to care. Especially not when this handsome fucker was looking right at him.

He was tall, perhaps even taller than him, and he was incredibly pale. His hair was short and swooped to the side, and was clearly well maintained unlike his own mane of hair that constantly got into his eyes. Perhaps what caught his attention the most, however, was the numerous tattoos that lined his arms, hands, and neck. And he’d be willing to bet there were more that he couldn’t see too. As he walked to the counter, all Alex could think of was how badly he wanted to see the other tattoos. Any other thoughts flew completely out of his mind.

“Hey,” the man nearly purred. His voice was smooth, and oh God Alex already had it bad.

“H-hey. Can I help you?” This was not like him. This was the opposite of how things normally went. Usually _he_ was the one causing the other to become a puddle at his feet. He was the one who always had the upper hand, with his ability to fire off terrible pick-up lines like it was nobody’s business. How dare this man be the one to make his legs feel like jello?

“Yeah. Can I get a single gloxinia?” he asked, a smirk on his face now. He felt a blush cover his cheeks. Either he picked a random flower, or this fucker knew flower meanings and knew exactly what he was doing. He couldn’t help but hope it was the latter. It had to be. Right? Gloxinia isn’t exactly a well known flower, was it? Then again, he knew a ton of different flowers. He didn’t know what flowers other people knew of. Maybe this guy just saw one as he walked in and liked how it looked.

“Sure. One gloxinia coming up.” No stutter. Nice. Maybe he wasn’t completely hopeless. He went and grabbed the flower and headed back. Idly, he fixed his flower crown while ringing the guy up. He didn’t miss the way his eyes traveled to his flower crown. As he finished ringing the man and he paid, he couldn’t help the pang that ran through him. Who knew if he’d see this guy again? He was probably going to give that to someone. Some lover waiting for him at home, probably.

He was just about to say goodbye when the man chuckled and held out the flower toward him. “One gloxinia for you,” he grinned, and winked. Slowly, Alex reached out and took it, a huge blush still on his face, though his eyebrow was now raised. He didn’t get a chance to say anything, as the man left with a simple goodbye and a wave of his hand.

Holding onto the flower, all he could do was watch the entrance/exit to the shop, suddenly wondering what the hell just happened. He had to know flower meanings. He just had to. Was he going to come back? Would he just be left wondering who this guy was?

He never even got his name.

* * *

Alex had just finished ringing up a customer when the bell rang and the same guy from the day before came in, smirk once more on his face. He was glad he’d just finished ringing the customer up and they had started to leave, because the sound he made upon seeing the man was not something he was proud of. 

He stopped right in front of him, and Alex could just _feel_ his eyes scanning him. Today, however, he refused to become the mess he was yesterday. He was Alex, the guy who flirted with nearly everyone who came across. The guy filled with the world’s worst pick-up lines. He already had one ready to go. Just had to wait for the right moment…

“What can I get ya today?” A small smile up at him. He had noticed this guy _is_ taller than him, though just by an inch. Alex himself was bordering on 6’. He had to be at least 6’1. He found it impressive; it wasn’t often he found someone taller than him.

“I’ll have a single gardenia, if you will.” A smile in return. This guy had to know what he was doing. First a gloxinia, which meant love at first sight, and now a gardenia? He knew exactly what he was doing. And oh, did he love it.

“Of course. One moment.” While he went to get it, he prepared himself for the pick-up line he had on the tip of his tongue. He may be terrible when it came to commitment, but he had a ton of pick-up lines. Usually ones that were flower related, considering he loved flowers.

As he returned, he rang the guy up and handed the flower to him. While doing so, he casually (or so he hoped) spoke. “Y’know,” he started, “if you were a flower, I’d pick you.” Ending it with a wink, he waited to see his reaction. And he was not disappointed.

The man was clearly surprised, though after a moment he hid it with a chuckle and a smirk. “That so? Well. I hope you’d at least pick this flower.” And with that, he handed it right back to Alex, that smirk still present. And all he could do was gulp and grin so hard his face hurt. With the same goodbye and little wave, the man left once more.

He _still_ didn’t get his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings taken from [here](http://thelanguageofflowers.com/)


End file.
